


Falling Stones.

by Living_Fast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And is a, Blasie will kick your ass if you hurt Willow(harry), Brother-Sister Relationships, Did i forget to mention, Dumbledore Bashing, Except for Snape, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Goodish Voldemort, Harry Will Stab you in the back, Harry takes no shit, Health Issues, Hermione needs an award, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, I mean just look At what she’s did you Wormtail, I’ve already said Good Dark, LITERALLY, Magic Sensitive Harry, Mental Health Issues, Mild Blood and Gore, Past Child Abuse, Slightly Good dark, So very Confused, That Voldemort, Tom Riddle are two completely different people, Tom finds everything funny, Voldemort is Confused, Willow has literally no chill what so ever, You Have Been Warned, and, because, because I Hate Snape, because they cool, but forgot to add, don’t fuck with her, execpt The Twins Bill and Charle, good dark, he also needs to watch it, light bashing, little shit, no beta we die like men, nothing too descriptive, okay, slightly crazy harry, so Fuck Snape, very little, warnings in notes, weasly bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast
Summary: The air pulses with magic, she’s laughing. Sick with it.She hates it.It Drives her mad.They says it’s a gift.She says it’s a curse.He says it will be okay.They say she’s a monster.The Dark say she’s a Snake in A Honey Badgers Clothing.He says she's beautiful.She says he's wrong.They call her a traitor.He says they are wrong.They call her Harriet Potter.The Dark call Her Willow.They hurt her.She will not let them get away with it again.He’s says he’d burn the world for her.She laughs.I’ll burn it down myself, She tells him.He smiles, I know.(looks what's changed again)





	1. Chapter 1

She’s four, sitting on the floor, the toddler with bright too wise somber eyes. She giggles as the others cry, she rocks back and forth. Her relatives are terrified of the young girl. As she plays with her toes, a swat and sent back to the cupboard. 

She’s Seven, taught her self to read. Hasn’t set foot in a school, hands curling around the thick hard back tome. Eyes watching from behind round glasses too big for her face. Dressed in scraps, her body small. The fingers nails dark greens, little discarded silver rings decorated her skin and bony fingers. 

She’s nine, running from her cousin and his friends. “Harrie” hunting, they called it. She’s laughing lightly, hands balled into fists. Dancing past people on the streets, a crack in the same glasses she had sense she was six. Shoes too big, skirt too big, shirt too big. Wild bobbed hair black as the night sky. She makes a wrong turn, a first connects with her side. He’ll pay for that. 

She’s eleven, a letter in her hands. The gold colored nails picking at the seal, a curl joke. A man shows up later, tells her she’s a witch. She laughs in his face, tells him he’s wrong. She’s just her, no need for fancy titles. He shows her magic, she stares eyes blank, she finds it funny. Takes her to a magic shop place, gets her school things, a wand for a shop she didn’t bother learning the name of. Holly for the wood,  Phoenix feather for the core. Then when her guide was a bit distracted she wondered down to another shop. Leaving with a Blackthorn and yew wand with a Thunderbird feather for the core. 

She is Eleven and is boarding a train to go to a magic school. She has no friends. Wants new? A red headed male sticks his head in the compartment door, asks if he could sit. She says no. He still sits, she ignores him. Pretends he’s not there. 

Shes Eleven, and meets an Italian Boy. He makes her giggle, if not on purpose. He is kind to her, respects her silences. Let’s her read, and watch. His eyes are the color of her nails, an odd purple. She giggles at that. 

She is Eleven and sits on a stool. A hat placed on her head, he says she has an odd personality. He says he’s put her in Slytherin if he’d didn’t worry for peoples health. 

She is Eleven, has a Purpled eyed, Dark skined Italian friend. She has Killing curse colored eyes, large cracked glasses, inky black hair that goes slightly past her ears. She’s eleven, and the hat yells out Hufflepuff. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

She was twelve, having left Hogwarts with long white scars covering most of her arms from the “adventure” she was dragged into. Her relatives locked her back in the cupboard when she got there. 

She does her chores, then sits quietly in her cupboard. She’s tried all the time, the lack of magic in the air makes her sick. The only magic she has is the pulse that her Blackthorn and yew wand, the snapped in half Holly wand, and her trunk gives off. Her Cat Aspen also gives a little silver glow, that all magic pets give off. 

She is Twelve, and Blaise comes to get her half way through the summer. She welcomes the dark grays the Zabini’s are bathed in. She missed the purple gray of Blaise, and she flings herself at the tall male. 

Lady Zabini, smiles at her. Introduces herself as Laura Zabini, takes her and her cat far away from her relatives. She weeps in relief, she spends time to herself. Studying her “gift”, not much is written on it. 

She is twelve, and laughing in the Zabini Manor. Aspen perched on her shoulder, hands linked with Blaise’s. Laura calls her Willow, says she is a like a Willow tree. Blaise laughs, says she much more like the whomping Willow. Smashing and crush everything in her path, looking like she couldn’t hurt a fly then Wham, your gone. Lady Zabini shakes her head, you might be right. 

She is twelve, and walking through Diagonally with a smirk on her face. She has her fingers wrapped around Blaise’s sleeve. Buying her school things, getting a new box of Sugar quills. Ignoring The book store Having already owl ordered her books. 

She is twelve, boarding the Hogwarts Express. Talking with her puff friends and laughing quietly with Blaise. She’s a bit over whelmed with it all, the magic in the air is intoxicating. The colors of everyone’s magic ora mixing and blinding her. 

She is twelve, sitting at the Hufflepuff Table. Laughing with Susan and Hannah, a bit loopy with the magic pulsing in the air. She’s happy though, dancing through the halls. Finding hidden paths at only she can see, reading, and reading. 

She is Twelve and a dark magic swells in the castle. Hidden in the walls, dark magic she only sees in snakes. Then Flitchs Cat is petrified, and She is terrified. Aspen never leaves her sight, tucked into her bag. 

The dark presence, comes again and a Muggleborn is Petrified. The chamber of Secrets is open, Blaise becomes weary. The whole school is holding its breath, she can see the magic. She watches for the light yellows of Muggleborns, their are two Dark yellows she doesn’t under stand.

A First year Griffindor with a blinding white Ora has a leaching black ring around her magic. She finds the darkest thing she’s ever seen in The Ghosts bathroom. A book, with a light red ora with a black ring around it. It’s gone again in two days, she’s devisated. She liked to color. 

She’s Twelve and her Muggleborn Friend is petrified and she done sitting around. As much as she doesn’t want to have a relapse of last year. Willow goes to find the snake.  

The White magic covered, red headed  girl is there with the red coated Diary. She’s confused. But a smirk covers her face, hands curling. She makes a deal. The Diary goes with her, and the girl can live. No soul sucking. No ripping in Half. The basilisk stays in the Chamber.  

She is Twelve, and leaving Hogwarts. Not with her Aunt and Uncle, she’s headed to Italy. The Zabini’s want to take her to see the world. Or as much as they can, before she’s removed from their hands. 

She’s Twelve, and the Diary is always with her. She is Twelve and the teenage version of the Dark lord Fawns over her like a puppy. 

She is Twelve and Happy. 

She is Twelve and she knows it won’t last. 


	3. Chapter 3

She’s Thirteen, she’s back trapped in the world of Muggles. With the leaching bland colors. She’s thirteen and a big black dog draws her attention. She falls in love with his sparking magic, it’s wild, the dark gray, pulsing with electricity. Like a wizard. She says nothing on it, takes the large black dog home. 

She is Thirteen Aspen and Buck (as she calls the big black dog) don’t cause much of a ruckus. Her aunt and Uncle hate all three of them, they can’t do anything to her anymore. Buck isn’t going to put up with it. Marge comes with her prized Breeding dog, the dogs butt heads. Buck bigger then the loud blood thirsty bulldog, puts him in his place real quick. 

She is Thirteen and wants to rip out Marges throat. She wants to let the house be bathed in the blood of the fat woman. Wants to snap her neck, wants to kill them all. She grabbed the tray to tight, blinking a worried Buck greats her.

She is Thirteen, and Blaise is coming to get her. She’s horrified, and silent. Her fingers curled around Bucks leather color. Aspen perched on her shoulder. Burying her noise is Blaise’s Chest, hands still unmoving from the leather cord.

She twirled around the Guest bedroom no... her Bedroom. The thirteen year old spun and spun, laughing as she ran into A wall. The Zabini’s tell her about Sirius Black, she blinks, then smiles. The senister grin splitting her face, making Laura smirk. 

She’s Thirteen, and writing in her... his  Diary. Tom is worried about somethings, he drags her into the book less often now. He lets her bring her bright colors into his life. She’s devilish he says, making her smile and laugh. Black blood, she tells him. He teaches her dark magic, he watches her with dark blue almost Black ringed red eyes.

Willow dances, laughs, reads, writes, learns, plots, and Rubs her finger through Buck’s fur. The Zabinis take her to Gringotts to get her Heir rings, Laura presses a kiss to Lady Potter, and Heir Black’s Hair. The weights are odd, the Potter Ring not really heavy, the Black One is like a dead weight. 

She is Thirteen, and Boarding the Hogwarts Express. She’s got a saw in her step that is predatory. The other Hufflepuffs though they really didn’t care about status. Took one look at her, at the rings on her hand and stepped back. She walked to the halls like someone else, she was still a bit awkward. But she had an odd cat like grace.  

She is Thirteen and Her DADA Teacher is a Werewolf she says nothing. Though it’s a weekend when he first sees Buck, and goes pale white. She tilts her head at him, blinks her wide Green eyes at him. Is their something wrong Professor? She would ask, he would shake his head and say nothing. 

She is Thirteen and spending time in the Chamber, cleaning it up. Letting Tom out of the Diary, he works Better in a place he’s been before. Her and Tom work in a way that becomes something new, he’s a Storm of fire with his Unforgivables, she’s an ice snow storm, taking you by surprise with her wandless magic. 

She’s Thirteen, and her Boggert is confusing it’s Tom. Blinking Confused at her, asking who she is. A loud pop and he’s got Bunny ears and pouting. She giggles, Pouting is not becoming of you she would say. 

She’s Thirteen, and Buck is Tense. Disappearing and reappearing, it makes her frown and Aspen meows in confusion. It’s Christmas and she’s going to the Zabini’s manor. She lets go if her magic letting the world fall away to the colors of magic, the world that melts to gray and shifts the Whites and Blacks, Blues and Grays, Purples and Pinks, Yellows and Brown; Oranges and Mints. 

She is Thirteen, and going back to Hogwarts. Buck wanders off more, on his forth time sense they got back he disappears. She panics, asks around, the casualness she held gone. Because her dog is A Wizard, and he’s gone. 

She is Thirteen, and it takes a snotty red headed Gryffindor, her Muggle Born Friend, and Blaise to Find Buck. She meets Peter Pettigrew, and wants to kill him. Wants to rip out his throat, but she stays put kill him would do her Godfather no good. Her Godfather, is her dog, her dog is a Man, who was her Trying to kill her? No, not trying to kill her, trying to kill the rat. 

Then he gets away, and She wished they’d just had killed him. Sirius is back to being Buck, and she threatens the Gryffindor. Remus says she shouldn’t do that, she snarls at him. Can’t take it back now. He backs away because Who is this girl? 

She is Thirteen, and leaving Hogwarts. With a snarl on her lips and two rings on her fingers. She’s not about to go down with out a fight, Buck sits by her side licks her hands and wags his tail. 

Ahhh yes actions are like Falling Stones, once you kick one lose it’s either all go or just the One. But each makes a splash in water. 

Yes, just Like Falling Stones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND DONE WITH THE INTRO!   
> Now to the actual story....


	4. The Start of A War

 Willow tugs on Buck’s collar, leading the big black dog on to the train. Blaise walks behind her, carrying both trunks no mater what she says about being able to carry them Herself. Her fingers curled around the Black Book, humming to herself a Nursery tune; something she remembers slightly in the back of her mind. She knows this one belongs to her not Tom, probably something she heard from her cupboard when Petunia put Dudley to bed. 

Blaise shook his head at her, eyes full of fondness. She was always like this coming back to the Wizarding world. Sick with the magic in the air, she’ll be restless for weeks. Pacing for hours probably end up in the Slytherin common room. The Hufflepuff was a little more in her own world, a walking disaster sometimes.

But Merlin did Blaise love her. 

Her and her wild Magic, sharp tongue, glowing Killing curse colored eyes, a sharp grin, an act that has many powerful men and women bendable to her will, she was a icy whirlwind of surprises and power. She hid everything behind a wall of aloofness, and being a soft book nerd. 

If you knew her, you’d be surprised on what hid behind shields and wall after walls. She was the picture perfect girl, with a wide curios eyes, an unwanted pixie cut, top of all her classes, and on her way to being a Perfect. 

Only a painted image. 

She was devilish, and sharp. Knew all the rules, and knew just how to bend them they way she wanted. Knew if she wanted to be Queen she had to play everything just right. Had to lay down her plans, had to make back up plans. Had to work her way to the top. 

Willow sat in an empty compartment, setting down the black book in a seat next to her. 

Blaise watched her, as she curled into the seat, pulling the book towards her pulling out a Quill.

Yes, a Queen.

* * *

Willow Laughed Pressing against Blaise’s shoulders. She was ignoring the confused looks she was still receiving from the Durmstrang students. As she was a Hufflepuff sitting at the Slytherin table.  

A hush fell over the hall as Dumbledore stood, Willow chose to ignore the man as he went on to announce the Chosen Champions for The tournament. Seeing as she really didn’t care for the ridiculous game. 

Cheer after cheer rang in the hall. 

Willow tuned back in as Dumbledore went to go back to his Chair. When the cup glowed a deep blue again, and a slightly charred slip of Parchment flew out and floated to the floor.  

The hall held it's breath. 

Willow felt foreign magic creep up her spine. Magic that felt commanding and taking. 

”Harriet Potter?” Willow blinked wild, glowing, greens eyes widening. ”Harriet Potter.” Willow stood up on shaky legs, hands gripping her Blackthorn and Yew Wand a bit too tight. 

The whole hall was silent, Willow was known for being something other than the Girl-Who-Lived.

At least in Hogwarts. 

So the 14-year-old doing this was highly unlikely. 

So this was suspicious. 

She slowly made her way to the place the Champions went. Opening the door all heads turned toward her. 

”Do thev ’vant us back in the Hall?” Fleur asked 

Viktor frowned at the paleness of her skin. 

”Willow?” 

She stared. ”I—” 

”HARRIET POTTER DID YOU PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE?!?!” 

* * *

_Willow hated People._

_That's Final._

_Absolutely Hated idiotic Wizards._

_With a fucking Pasion._

_Dragons?_

_Really?_

_Fucking Dragons._

_Tom is going to actually, murder someone._

_Willow might just join him._

* * *

_A dance?_

_A fucking dance._

_Oh, Merlin._

_She's taking Blaise and if anyone thinks about asking her she's going to comment murder._

_All Tom has done is laugh at her._

_She's going to curse him ten ways to Sunday if he pulls another joke._

_She swears._

* * *

  _Willow_ _also hated Water._

_And Mermaids._

_Not as much as idiots but it's up there she thinks._

_Because not only did she have to go get Blaise from the Bottom of the Fucking lake!_

_And 8-year-old French girl._

_A CHILD._

_Is now stuck at the bottom of a lake._

_Willow really wants to Drown the person who thought this would be a good idea._

* * *

_What is it with Wizards and trails of death?_

_A maze really?!?_

_Come the fuck one._

* * *

  Willow fires a spell, the rapid red light launching at the 8 legged menace. Cedric fell away from the cup, away, away, away.

A fire boils in her stomach, curling and coxing her to fire the spell so identical to her eyes. She couldn’t but oh Merlin did she want to.

She turned to the nearest rock, waving her empty hand. The shape shifting into a knife, her fingers gripped the hilt. Turning to her attacker, throwing the knife. Watching as it nailed the monster in the face. 

She watched it wither on the ground, legs curling into it self. It twitched and stilled.

She took a deep breath, ripping off the rest of her sleeve exposing pasty white scars painting her forearms. Tying it around the bleeding wound on her leg. Breathing heavily, wanting something solid to grip. Cedric gaped, horrified at the action. 

“You... you killed it.” Willow gasped for breath, hands desperately trying to stop the bleeding. “I did, got a Problem with it. I for one fancy seeing the sunrise tomorrow.” Cedric backed up, flinching at the cold tone of the 14 year old. 

Her killing curse eyes glowed in the dim light. Her hands shook as the adrenaline faded, she looked at the cup. A frown twisted her sharp features, the cup had a portkey like shimmer around it. A dim Brown though it held a different magic signature. 

She looked up, glowing eyes searching for Cedric. She frowned deeper as she could see the of age wizards retreating form. She started towards the cup when she thought the blood had stopped trying to stain her favorite Dragon hid Boots. 

”Really don't need this...” she pondered just waiting for someone else, but then again what would happen if she did wait. Would another challenge present itself? 

An itch in her mind didn’t like the compulsive magic curling at the back of her mind.

Pulling and pushing. 

Wanted to did not need, overrule the temptation of grabbing the cup. 

She would wait yes. 

Wait... 

Willow cast a look at her leg. Blood seeped through the cloth on her leg.

She couldn't afford to wait, could she? At this rated she’d bleed to death, then tom would actually kill her. 

Struggling to stand She limped over to the cup, took a breath and pushed away the paranoia. 

She gripped one of the handles in her small hand, her only thought before it felt like something hooked her navel was how well her black nails looked against the gold. Before it was consumed by, 

Goddamn it.

* * *

Willow gasped as pain shot up her leg as it connected with the hard ground. She hates Portkeys, stupidest piece of magic known to man. The 14 year old nearly got her bearings before she was hit with a stunner.  

“Quick Wormtail.” A Voice hissed

Willow felt her blood boil. 

Traitor.

The fat rat of a man, grabbed the girl. Before tying her to a head stone, she blinked.  

The rat began speaking, words she didn’t even want to follow. Just staring at the rat, ignoring the pain lighting up her scar slightly. She was used to it with Tom though Tom’s was softer.

So the hideous bundle was Voldemort.

Lovely. 

A thought tugged she felt her walls melt as Wormtail cut her arm, dark magic swelled in the air. 

And she wanted to laugh her head off. 

It was unbalanced and sick. 

She could feel the hum of it, wanted to hide behind her own. 

“Blood of an Enemy unwilling given.” 

Willow was too busy trying to not scream about the sick filled air to really understand what was happening. 

All she was vaguely aware of was she had a Front row seat to watch Tom’s ulterior ego come back to what ever sick power he has left. 

She blinked, taking in a shaky breath as the pasty white creature rose out of the caldron.

Steady 

steady, 

in out 

level yourself Willow

She completely ignored the insane snake creature. 

Powerful glowing eyes locking on the bleeding Wormtail behind him. 

She wanted to make him bleed with her bare hands. 

Wormtail pleas of mercy from his Lord, fell apone deaf ears as he summoned his Death Eaters. 

Willow missed most of his return speech. 

Only to really start paying attention when a hum of dark magic she knew light the Grave Yard.

The red Magic hummed and whipped through the air. 

All her resolve melted to insanity. 

The red torture spell made a sick smile light her lips, oh how she wanted to use it on the rat. 

The Death Eaters looking at her shifted confused at her amusement. 

She tipped her head back and let out a small insane like giggle. 

That drew her more Attention. 

Especially from Voldemort. 

“Harriet Potter, what do you find so amusing. Your Dumbledore can’t save you now. Release her, give her, her wand. On now Wormtail.” The insane man didn’t seem to notice her predatory gaze at the Rat. He seemed too insane to even notice her green eyes glowed. 

Wormtail now graced with a new hand, unlocked her cuffs. She didn’t waist a second, she did last time he wasn’t slipping through her hands again. 

The rat had moved away at the grab. 

The Death Eaters Laughed. 

As did the madman. 

“Give her, her wand Wormtail.” 

“Yes my Lord.” He surried up the girl sitting on the ground. He stalled when she turned her head, and blinked wide eyes at him. 

“Come closer and you’ll lose your other hand.” She said softly, no one but him heard her. He tossed her, her beautiful wand. She didn’t pause this time, launching her self at the rat. 

The rat froze as her hands caught around his neck.

The laughing stoped. 

Hers started. 

Insane peals of giggles fell off her lips. 

She tore through his flesh with sharp nails. 

Not a soul dared to move. 

Except Lucius Malfoy. 

He darted forward, to stop her from killing the Rat, only for the madman to stop him. 

They all stared in shook. She Golden Girl, The lights Savor, was Killing a man.

As Wormtail stooped Stuggling, stoped breathing some minds supplied.

She stood.

Blood graced her uniform, she limped forward, wand rolling inbetween her fingers, and her eyes glowed in the darkness. 

“Why’d you stop laughing?” Her Voice was soft, sharp, amused, anything but her own. “The funs just started.”

Her lips curled an insane smile graced her features. Lucius cast his gaze at the Dark Lord, before stepping forward. “Willow, Darling.” Most Death Eaters looked shocked, Willow?

The Dark Lord was just staring at the girl. 

“You need to calm yourself down.” He took a step closer and her Wand was suddenly pointed at him. 

“Stay put.” 

He froze.

”I can see it. Feel it, I recognize it. I want it to go away.” Her Voice curling to tight into the field  of Insanity for Lucius’s liking right now. “I know you do. You just need to remember where you are.” He came closer, she straighted her wand arm. 

“Stupify.” 

She knew nothing but racing read light before darkness. 

Lord Voldemort, was the one who cast the spell. 

A bit to softly for him Own taste, he didn’t know why.

He just knew he didn’t like it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SORRY! 
> 
> Not for the Cliff hanger no I’m not apologizing for that
> 
> But for the lack of updates.
> 
> Sorry if the grammar is wrong don’t have a beta So if anything’s wrong go yell at Grammarly.


	5. Not her Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^”Parsltongue”^

Willow shoot up, eyes wide and wild. Magic dance between her air and the other in the room. 

She doesn’t remember

can’t

won't

wouldn’t 

She heaves out a breath, pushes her palms against her eyes.

Flashes of bright images blinded her eyes.

A cut off swirl of magic she knew, had mapped, had become so accustom to that the owner couldn’t surprise her. 

She searched for the red magic, only to come up short at the lack of the true power. 

Her lips curled. 

Imposter.

Lier. 

Killer. 

She paused. 

Killer...

that one applied to her. 

She had killed Peter. 

The rat 

The Traitor. 

And that fact alone made she lips twitch from a frown to a smile. 

She locked eyes with the ruby red gems across the room. Tom’s eyes looked almost the same, except for the fact that his were blue with a ring of red. 

Not pure red. 

So not her Tom. 

Wasn’t her Tom, Tom wasn’t a snake man. Wasn’t a madman, his magic was settled.

At balance, 

so unlike her own.

”Harriet Potter,” Willow snarled at the name. Fingers curling into fists. “Willow. My name is Willow, Just Willow.” THe mad man paused. “Alright then Just Willow, you murdered one of my own. What to do with you about that.

Willow let out a laugh, it was dangerous. 

“IF anything I did you a favor. And Pot Calling the Kettle Black.” She snarled, kicking the itchy comforter off. She was still in her uniform. 

Voldemort mearly smiled. 

She Offically hated it. 

“You have something of mine.” 

Willow froze, Not her Tom. 

“And what would that be Almighty asshole.” Voldemort Snarled. “Watch yourself girl.” 

Willow smiled 

Her 1

Voldemort 0 

The bald snake man, walked toward her. Willow only titled her head back a bit. He pressed two fingers against her scar, a twing of discomfort went up her spine. 

How could she forget that part of this. 

How could she not feel that dark magic in her own head. 

That was her path way for Tom when he wanted in. 

So Voldemort didn’t think she knew? 

How possibly stupid did he think she was. 

She didn’t have half of the Wizarding World bending over backwords for her by being stupid and oblivious. 

That wasn’t how you got to the top. 

She sneered at him.

She hated him and everything to do with this Tom. 

“A piece of me lives in you ^Willow.”^ He hissed her name. She glared at him a spark of something in her glowing eyes. 

“A part of Tim Riddle Lives in me, not the man in front of me, ^He’s dead to me^” Voldemort stumbled back, 

Score two for her, 

“How do you know that NAME!” 

Willow tipped her head back and Laughed. 

A Bitter sound that Her Tom Riddle hated. 

She didn’t stop there. 

“Oh you thought I wouldn't know That name, You sir are an idiot. A smart man turned mad. You make me sick. You have little to no magic. I could rip what is left from you body. 

For FUN. You truly know nothing. I’ll be taking my leave. Or I  will take what I truly want.” She slid from the bed, stalking toward the much taller man.

He stared at her the red eyes flickering blue for a millisecond. 

He watched her leave, he did nothing to stop her from walking out of Riddle Manor at 3 in the morning.

To the Cup sitting in the graveyard.

He let her leave.

He let her Go back to Hogwarts. 

And he didn’t know why.

Willow 3 Him 0 

He didn’t like that.

Voldemort didn’t like it one bit.

Tom the small piece left of him found it hilarious. 


	6. A Quick Tear, a Hysterical sob. She was to good at this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^”Parsltongue”^

Willow felt the hook, and the fall on to the Quidditch pitch. 

Darkness and screams of panic reached her eyes and assaulted her ears. 

 A yell of relief startled her. 

She was greeted with Blaise’s panic stricken face. He was sprinting across the Pitch, his mother not far behind. 

Laura caught site of her bloodied clothing and bleeding leg, and promptly yelled for help. 

Willow grabbed Blaise’s shit when he was close enough.

She whispered voice shaking. 

“He’s back.” 

He’d be the only one she’d tell for days to come. 

Two medi-Witches practically attacked her. When they found it wasn’t her blood covering most of her clothing she burst into tears. 

As if in shock before hand. 

She wished that the tears were real.

Truly she did. 

But not enough to make them. 

She slightly remembers babbling something unintelligent. 

Not much. 

But not enough to give her away. 

But enough to play the scared teen card. 

Not like she wasn’t terrified. 

She had been since this all Started, but she wasn’t scared of what happened. 

She knew that Voldemort wouldn’t do anything to her.

Not now that he knew. 

It would be impractical.

To kill her. 

To harm her. 

Unless he wanted to harm himself. 

But she had to play like she was terrified of what just happened.

Had to play that Death Eaters, Killed a muggle or a Muggleborn in front of her.

She had to play.

A sick, slightly twisted game. 

The light Witches gave her a small dose of Calming Drought. 

She remembers passing out. 

* * *

 

When she came too it probably wasn’t too much later. 

Loud voices assaulted her ears.

And she knew only a select few. 

She let out a small groan at the twing of pain in her leg. Probably screwed up forever now. 

The room quieted.

”Harriet dear?” Not a voice she knew. 

No one she was closed too called her Harriet.

Not anymore. 

She opened her eyes, a red headed woman greater her. 

Her mouth was dry. 

Were was Laura, and Blaise. 

A thought shoot threw her mind. 

Were was her big black dog?

She stared at the plump woman. “Were is Laura?” Her voice was scratchy, and horse. 

The plump woman tisked. 

Willow frowned, she fored tears forward. 

Her big green eyes glisten. 

A couple spilled over, 

She was too good at this. 

“She is off getting a few things of yours.” Was the quick answers, Willow frowned deeper. The woman didn’t know her. 

“Who are you?” Willow shifted away, 

play the game too well the get testy, play it into your person not a soul can tell. 

The woman went off on a Talk her name probably, something Willow lost, Dumbledore was thrown in there. 

Willow didn’t say a word. 

Suddenly the doors were thrown open. 

The minister strolled in with Dumbledore in tow. 

Willow jumped. 

A spin of magic curling in her. 

Blaise and Laura in behind them looking angry. Her bag and book in the twos hands. 

Buck not far behind. 

“Blaise!” A tearful, watery smile split her face. She reached her hands outward. The room was silent still, as if waiting for a reaction. 

Blaise lowered his voice “Hey Willow, you in any pain?” She shook her head, just grabbed his shirt as he came closer.

He sat on the edge of the bed. 

Buck curled underneath the cot, head slightly exposed. Everyone stared at the two teens except for Laura. 

She walked closer. 

“Want some of your own sleep Wear?” Willow nodded, taking to offered hand. 

The light magic users protested. 

“She will sit right there till I say she will move.” Fudge snapped. 

Willow froze. 

Tears pricked her eyes. 

Laura went with it. 

“She has had a long night! Let her change clothing! 

Willow gripped Laura’s arm, Blaise, halfway helping her slide off the bed. She finished sliding off, with the help of Laura she was pulled gently to another bed. She pulled the curtains closed, casting a wandless privacy ward. 

”Talk and change.” Laura handed her a large silky like shirt and some shorts.

Willow dropped the act. 

”The short version is, The Dark Lord is back, insane as hell, and I murdered Wormtail.” Laura hummed. 

”You have to be careful. The Weasly family is a light family. I do not know why they are here.” Willow nodded. 

Shedding her shirt then bra, she pulled on the blacktop. It hung off her, then pulled on the matching shorts. 

She then shoot the woman she saw as a mother a smirk. ”I’m always Careful.” 

Laura smiled slightly.

She grabbed Willow's elbow. Letting the girls act melt into place. 

Truly she was too good at this game. 


	7. “A part of me. A part of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^”Parseltongue”^

Willow rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

Rubbing her fingers through Aspens Fur.

She wished for Buck. 

Sirius was apparently needed else where. 

Bullshit

Her dog father had to be dragged Tooth and nail from the raven haired girl. 

Willow felt sick. 

Too much magic made her crazy 

not enough made her mind pound, and her stomach roll. 

Gift my ass she snarls. 

More like curse.

her fingers curl around Tom’s book. 

The 6th year image was too quiet. 

She picked up a muggle pen from her desk. 

Tom? 

_Yes Willow?_

Oh! Good your still here, you’ve been really quiet of late... 

_I’ve been thinking. After You told me about what happened. None of this is Extreamly funny anymore._

I still Kind of find it hilarious Tom. I mean The insane version of you tried to kill me. Then hold something over my head. 

She could practically feel his laughter. 

_Yes. That actually is Hilarious, You’d think I’d Learn._

But memories don’t transfer. So it looks like I’m going to have to teach The Dark Lord to Heel.

The book pulsed slightly. The red ring fell away. 

A Teen formed next to her bed. 

He was laughing, she smirked at him. 

“You my dear are mind boggling.” He sat down on the edge of the bed. 

She just grinned at him. 

* * *

 Willow sat against to the wall. Tom next to her, the comfortable silence was a change of pace from the tense one. 

“Blaise is coming to pick me up tomorrow night.” 

Her relatives where slightly too scared of her now to say anything about the endless talking at night. She spent her days doing endless chores and nights talking with the teen version of the Dark Lord. 

Well that was enough to give light wizards an stoke.

The teen Dark Lord. Not the chores... 

That would make most Dark or Gray Wizards confused. 

Tom wasn’t soild enough to be classified as alive but not so translucent that he couldn’t sit on things for pick them up. 

Just took a bit to much power to pick things up. 

Willow really didn’t mind that her pretty much Boyfriend wasn’t even a true person. 

Just a backlash of Darkmagic.

* * *

”I’m going on a walk.” She said suddenly the room had started to get stuffy. 

Tom blinked at her, sliding off the bed. He smirked at her. “Mind if I Join?” She grabbed the Diary off the bedside table. 

No words were exchanged as Willow wandlessly unlocked the bedroom door. 

Hands curling into her jean pockets. The Diary tucked in the waist band of the Jeans. 

Tom walking next to the teen. Both wandered around Survey for a long while. No one bothered the two. 

Then again no one would it was 3 in the morning. 

Willow wandered towards the park the swings rocking back an forth in the hot summer breeze. 

“I’ve been thinking about the other horcroxes... if we put them back together would that restore his Sanity?” Tom hummed, at her question. “It might. But I’m not sure that it would restore Memories. My other version is missing hundreds. Has to be.” Willow frowned, grabbing a swing and sitting on it.

Setting the diary on her lap.

Kicking at the dirt, Tom sat on the one next to her. 

She focused on her fingers, coxing a bit of raw magic to the tips.

A small fire formed. 

“You’ve always be good at that.” Tom’s voice was soft, a bit out side his body. 

“I can see it and feel it differently.” she rolled her fingers the small flame moving. “We are taught that magic is a core type. That it’s one firm piece and we have to channel it. Like a tube, to our wands. But what they forget it that with a bit of coxing the Core unravels, fills the blood stream. Becomes every part of the body, That’s why Wandless magic is so hard for some.”

 _You have to trust it._ Went unsaid.

”They think it an object... not appart of the body.” Willow nodded at Tom, who gave her a small smile. “That’s also why it becomes unbalanced. We never see that each person has a different signature. It’s not all about the wand.” Tom continued, reaching over to cup his translucent hand over her fire. Willow watched as it grew slightly, part of it transferring to his palm. 

He grinned wide. 

Willow laughed, watching as her magic reacted to her joy.

The flame growing, “A part of me. A part of you.” Tom looked at the flames dancing across his palm. The skin taking some color, he knew if he tried hard enough now he become not so translucent but that needed more magic.

More energy he just didn’t have. 

Willow pulled the flame back watching as the small flame flickered out on her fingers. 

Tom’s flame wavered but he forced a bit too much of his magic in to it. It flickered slightly but stayed.

He frowned. Not what he wanted.

“No, don’t force. Cox.” Willow said softly. Tom frowned, eyes narrowed in concentration. “Relax. Let what he gave you calm, and flow.” He listened to her words. Coxed a bit of magic or tried to. “Let it become apart of your mind.” He wanted to flame to go out, but at the same time he didn’t. He took a deep breath.

The flame flickered out. 

“Wow... I did’t understand how that worked for a long time.” Willow smiled brightly at him. 

Both sat on the swings for lord knows how long. Willow stood clutching the black book in her hands, her silver nails standing out, and stretched she turned to Tom. “I think it’s time we head back.” He nodded, standing to join her. 

She looked much like the young Lady she was in the dark lighting. Her short inky black hair mixing into the sky, her green eyes dazzling. Even in a muggle shirt and jeans she looked like a queen. 

Tom and her walked to long way home. 

Willow paused as the air turned ice cold. The Conversation about a charm came to an abrupt stop.

“Willow?” She shook her head.  

She picked up her pace. 

Cursing herself for leaving her wand in her trunk. 

She took a breath, and cast a look over her shoulder. 

And the dark robes of the Dementors floated closer.

Tom froze.

“Willow?”

Willow grabbed the book from her pants and took off running. She felt the book pluse and knew Tom was now in a much safer place.

If only she could do that.

She sprinted tell she was under a bridge. Her dragon hide boots clicking on the stone underneath. 

The walls around her started to freeze. The air as ridge as ice.

The Black demons cornered her in two on each side of the tunnel.

The words slipped off before she could think. 

She didn’t even know it would work. 

“Expecto Patronum.”

A White Fox dashes out from behind her heals. 

Dashing down the hall. 

Scattering the soul eaters away from Willow. 

Nashing his teeth, and whining.

It curled around her legs. 

As the chill in the air vanished.

The glimmering Fox rubbed against her legs. 

“Hello’ Tommy.” She Whispered. 

A small yip and the impressive bit of magic vanished.  


	8. Green Fire

__Willow let out a huff of angry air.

A team was being sent to pick her up? 

Ummm no? 

She was headed to Italy for the rest of the summer. She was not about to be Paraded around like a Bloody Fucking Savior. 

She’d burn the world to the ground. 

And laugh. 

No one spoke to her for hours Not her Relatives. 

Not Tom. 

Her magic crackled in the air. It filled the space between everything and her. 

She’d never seen her magic. 

The large electric Green cracked through the air like fire. 

She found that if she could make Flames that color... 

She’d set them more often. 

Much more often. 

* * *

 Willow picked at a small potted plant sitting on her window seal.

The soil rough on her palms, the pettals soft between her fingers.

She lit it on fire. 

Focusing a bit more magic into the flames.

The flame turned a startling Green. 

Like Greek Fire, like her magic

She gave a soft laugh. 

* * *

 She had her trunk packed into her pocket, she debated calling the night bus and heading to Diagonally. 

Nah. 

Too much Attention. 

Plus if Sirius comes along she might just go with them. 

She knew they wouldn’t. Because he was something to hold over her head. 

People are predictable. 

And sometimes that was just straight up annoying. 

She sat on her Bed, listening as her Relatives left the house. Her fingers curling around a thick heavy Muggle Book, the title faded, and the cover cracked. 

A novel she could recite front to back back to front. 

Grimm’s Fairytales 

Her favorite group of Fairytales.

She thumbed the old yellowing Pages. 

And Waited. 

* * *

 Willow jumped shutting her book, as a loud crash and yelling came from down stairs. 

Her lips drew in a tight frown. She unlocked the door with a slight flick of her wrist. Slipping out into the hall, her fingers curled around both her book and The Diary. 

Aspen tangled around her ankles. The Black and White Cat stared up at her with the two different colored eyes. 

Willow shrunk her Book, tucking The Diary in the waist band of her pants. Reached down and picked her up. 

“Why the Bloody Hell are you Two Here!” Willow let out a sigh.

Mad eye Moody. 

Lovely. 

Willow almost ran into someone on her way down stairs. She stopped short. 

“Lupin.” Her eyes narrowed. 

“Harriet, are you ready to go?” Willow’s lip threatened to curl. Willow tightened her hold on Aspen, “I’m leaving with Blaise.” She said softly. Making sure she didn’t hold any heat in her Words. 

Lupin frowned at her, letting her go down stairs. 

 “Like Hell you are Potter! You’ll be coming with us Dumbledore’s orders!” Moody yelled. Blaise sat on the couch in the living room, he raised an eyebrow. 

The room was filled with Adults. Not one Sirius, she frowned even deeper. “I might be a student of Dumbledore’s. He is a Headmaster of a School,” Willow’s tone turned cold, “Not my father. Or in charge of me.” Her Green eyes sparked, and narrowed. 

The Light Wizards tensed. Mad Eye pointed at her limping towards her. “You listen here Pott-” 

“Lady.” 

“What?” 

“Lady Potter and Heir Black. Those are her Titles you will address her as such.” Laura snarled, she stood straight from where she had been leaning on the Wall. 

Her bony fingers even thought they where covered in Silver rings already, Two rings rested on her Middle fingers.

The Noble and Ancient House of Black Heir Ring Rested on her Left.

The Noble and Ancient House of Potter Lord ring Rested on her Right. 

Willow’s Frown melted into a smirk, watching as the Light Wizards didn’t know how to reserve the information. 

“And as I Competed in an Adult Tournament, I am an Adult by magic. I can do what ever the Bloody Hell I want.” 

All winced. 

“What about Sirius, Harriet?” Remus asked softly. 

Willow snarled, all the people in the room froze. 

“What, you forbade him coming with me this Summer. Now you hold him over my head like a puppet? How Dare you treat the LORD of a House like that. My house like that.” She advanced on Lupin. Crossing the room like all were less then her. 

Magic swelling in the room. 

The Werewolf backed up. 

”Were you told to tell me that if I refused to follow Orders? Fun fact about me. I'm not a Tool. Not a Plaything, So Fuck off.” 

Blaise Snorted, tipping his head back and laughing.

Willow shifted Aspen much to the small Cats displeasure.

She walked over to the two Gray Wizards before she could grab the Italian woman's arm to leave she was grabbed and in a loud crack,

the group was gone taking the teen with her.

The Zabini’s last Glimpse of Willow for the Summer, were furious Glowing Killing curse Eyes. 

Like Green fire, spilling from the depths of her eyes. 

The promised Pain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I’m Beating up The Werewolf Baby, But hes Just following orders. 
> 
> And he was expecting a Female Version of James. 
> 
> Not a Slightly crazied Girl with the power to take over the world. 
> 
> So I’ll get him on Her good side Soon.


	9. A Dog, A Queen, and A Diary(-It’s A Journal Damnit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what Willows glowing eyes look like. 
> 
> It’s Based off Sans Eye from Undertale.  
> Just Green, and Both glowing.
> 
> I also Love you if you Understand the title reference about Tom’s Diary.

Willow landed on a street. 

Planting her feet, clutching Aspen to her chest. Her twitched her fingers, her wand snapped into her hand. She turned it on the person holding her arm. 

Bright eyes, widened at the wand suddenly pressed against her thoart. “Unhand me.” Her tone edged on Parseltongue, eyes glowing. 

She feels like she is on Fire, like her green flames spreading down her arms. 

The woman let go, holding her hand to her chest like she was burned. 

No one moved and suddenly Willow  realized she was done playing Games. 

* * *

She’d moved the last chest Piece. 

She’d won the game. 

She’d lose in the next one. 

She wouldn’t know. 

Till they restated the board and moved the first piece.

But all she knew was that her games where over,

She was done hiding. 

* * *

Willow turned snarling wand still pointed at the Bubble Gum Pink haired woman.

Eyes narrowed, fingers gripped loosely around her wand. 

Her glowing eyes locked eyes with Lupin’s Amber ones. Moody stood not to faraway. 

Not a soul dared to breathe to loudly. 

No one moved.  

This was a powerful force ready to blow them over with a flick of her wand. 

Her lips curled. 

She blinked, lowering her wand just slightly. 

“Force? Wow. You all are truly desperate for something to hold above your heads.” She could almost feel Tom’s Laughter, her tone was sharp. 

Lupin Moved closer, holding his hand up. 

Willow pointed her wand at him, eyes narrowed.

Her whole stance screamed, Try me. I’ll show you just who I am. 

“Tonks just wanted to complete what she was told to do. We didn’t think we would have to use force. Dumbledore thought you’d come willingly.” Willow Stared at them hand tightened on her wand, she blinked and a wicked smile curled her lips. 

“Willingly? Then you should have sent Sirius.” A tightness in her words were taken a bit too lightly. 

Willow’s feet slide apart, shifting her body into a Dueling position. Aspen clutched to her chest, the Cat gave a light hiss. Uncomfortable. 

Light Wizards drew wands.

Lupin stood helplessly to the side.

“Who are you and what have you done with Potter!” Moody Demanded.

Willow wanted to laugh till she was sick.

Lupin shifted a bit, before pulling a piece of Paper out his his Pants pocket. “Sirius you want to see Sirius. Just look at this piece of parchment, and you can see him. No strings attached.” Willow glared at him, hands curling. Eyes untrusting and wary. 

“No strings?” 

“No strings.” Lupin assured. 

Willow Shifted, releasing her wand it shot  back into its holster. She held out her hand for the paper, it shot to her hand.

Lupin stared at it.

Stared at her. 

Willow blinked, a rumbling came from her left. Willow turned towards the sound rearranging Aspen, whispering an apology to her Black and white Familiar.

Cooing at the small Cat, watching the Light users out of the connor of her eye. An old building came out from between 11 and 13. 

Willow could feel the powerful Family Magic’s encased around the building. 

Willow marveled at the grays and blacks of the wards.

Eyes wide and curious.  

Old Magic 

New Magic

Family Magic 

Foreign Magic 

Bright Magic 

Dark Magic 

Willow was going to enjoy this house. 

* * *

 Stepping inside, Willow felt the Wards Close and welcome her. 

She set Aspen down, the cat danced around her ankles for a moment before running up the stairs. 

Willow watched her go. 

Tonks, the Pink haired girl she learned, tripped over the rug.

Making a loud crash. 

A curtain on a Portrait shot open, Screaming. 

Only to freeze after laying Eyes on Willow. 

“Lady Black.” Willow curtsied, the Portrait dipped her wild head of Curls.

“Oh for Once my Disgrace of a Son has brought home something’s worth my while. Welcome to the House of Black. Heir Black.” A grin split Willow’s Face. 

The Light Members looked between the two. The curtain snapped shut. 

“Were Back!” Lupin yelled, the curtains didn’t open again. 

A busly of activity came from farther in the house.

Foot steps here and there. 

A bit to much mix of Dark and Light Magic For Willow’s mind. 

Willow followed Lupin, ignoring the others. 

“Remus! Your back.” Weasley. “Harri! It’s good to see you dear!” Willow side stepped a hug, The Plump woman frowned deeply at her.

Willow gave her a blank look in return. 

The Red Headed woman Tissked at her.

Willow wanted to hit her.

“Have you seen Sirius, Molly?” Lupin asked, the woman stiffened. “He might be in his study. He refuses to do anything.” Willow hid a snicker behind her hand. 

Willow continued to follow Lupin into the house, Portraits woke up and dark silver to Light gray eyes followed the two. 

They climbed a back staircase. This part of the house was a lot nicer, a bit brighter. The two past a grumpy houseelf, who blinked at Willow as she past. 

Willow felt Sirius’s electric magic the gray  dancing over objects. 

Willow pushed past the Werewolf, and swung open a door. 

“Get out Molly.” 

Willow paused. 

“Is that how you Greet your Goddaughter?” Sarcasm lacing her words, a grin splitting her face. Sirius's head snapped up, gray eyes wide. 

“Willow!” Sirius shot up out from behind the Dark Oak desk, he shot a smile to Lupin before. Reaching over and placing a hand on Willow’s shoulder. 

“Lord Black.” Willow whispered, a small smile on her lips. 

“Heir Black.” Sirius whispered in return, before softly pulling her into a hug. 

Willow wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his shoulder. 

The two pulled back after a moment. 

Sirius’s fingers lingered on the small of her back, pointer and middle finger resting on edge of The Diary. 

He gave her a wolffish grin, he knew. 

* * *

 He knew about it all. 

About Willow, About Tom 

About Willow’s hate for the light. 

Sirius had gripped her shoulders, made the young girl look him in the eye. 

He told her.

That after what The Light did to him. 

He didn’t give two Shits about them. 

He only cared that Willow was Happy. 

That she was speaking and thinking for herself. 

Sirius just wanted to be free. 

That’s all he wanted for himself. 

Very different from Willow’s goal. 

* * *

 Her and Sirius poored Over books laying around the office. Not a book would open to anyone in the house unless the Wards Excepted then. Half the house was closed off to the light wizards. 

Her and Sirius took advantage of it. 

Slipping through locked doors,

Searching through Books on old magic, 

Willow sticking a bit to close to the Darks. 

Sirius darting through old Gray magic Tomes. 

And soon Tom followed using Willow’s memory of the place, using the dark magic seeping through the floor boards to give his Image strength. 

Tom dove into Book after Book, Sirius not minding the teen dark lord much. Seeing as this Tom had sanity.

This was the Tom before his mind curling into insanity and his views were to better the Wizarding world not rule it. 

The three tucked into Wizarding Law Books. 

A large Goal in mind. 

Get Sirius his Freedom. 

Willow was finally putting her “Gift” to use. 

Looking out for the dark shinning Books.

As all held a great magical signature.

And which ones held lighter ones. 

The light ones you tackled first, as they were easier to work with. 

A couple times they found light magic books that Sirius would give a small smile to and shake his head at. 

The three always ended up looking through them at the end of the day. 

* * *

 

Willow learned that the deeper you went into the house. 

The more portraits popped up. 

A room was filled with Frames of the Lady’s of the house of Black. Sirius’s mother was there, she was between two formidable looking women. 

The Portraits where excited to have a Girl in the house who was eager to understand and learn things she didn’t already know. 

Willow would disappear for hours. 

Listening to the Whispers of the Dark And Gray Lady’s. 

They told her of times were Women were to be feared. 

Willow had leveled a particularly snobbish Lady with a firm, blank stare.

When she made a remark about Willow needing a man to take care of her. To let him do the dirty work and her to sit back on a throne. 

“I’ll be launching my own army’s, I’ll be the one Ruling the world. Thank you very much.” Her tone was sharp, and bleeding on disrespectful.

Slow applause drew her attention to Sirius standing in the door way. 

“The Lady’s of Black where always Formidable.” 

The Women rolled their eyes. 

The snobbish woman blinked at Willow. 

“The prove you Dangerous Willow Black.” A challenge.

Sirius blinked at the last name. 

Willow’s lips curled, her grin unnerving. 

“Oh I will.” 

* * *

 Miles and miles away. 

The Dark Lord sat at a table with his most trusted. 

A Shiver went down his spine. 

For a slipt second he felt fear curl in the pit of his stomach.

And it lapped against his mind before resting in the back.

Coiled like a cobra prepared to stike. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Murder.  
> Wasn’t really feeling it when writing this chapter. 
> 
> It’ll come soon just not yet. 
> 
> Also I will be doing Sarcastic Snippets of Most of Willow’s 5th year. I want to move the plot along to get to the Good stuff.


End file.
